Si tu me amaras
by MissPotterGranger
Summary: Respondiendo al reto: HARMONY SHYMPHONY del grupo de Facebook: Harmony Hasta la Tumba. Una historia de como Harry se las idea para hacerle saber a Hermione que la ama y que mejor que con una canción mientras bailan :D.


**Hola, ¿Cómo estann? Hoy vengo a publicarles algo nuevo y responde al Reto "Harmony Shymphony" del grupo en Facebook, HARMONY HASTA LA TUMBA! De verdad que les recomiendo unirse!**

**EL reto consiste en escribir sobre una canción que nos recuerde la relación entre esa linda pareja Harry y Hermione. Fue un tanto difícil encontrar la canción adecuada, pero bueno se hace lo que se puede!**

**Espero que les guste y Disfruten la lectura!**

**Nos vemos abajo!**

**Si tu me Amaras**

**[H&Hr]**

**Song-Fic**

_By: MissPotterGranger_

Hacía un buen día en el colegio, que aparentaba ser tranquilo, mas todos los alumnos - en especial los de séptimo año- andaban de aquí para allá, unos con grandes cantidades de libros en las manos, otros con largos rollos de pergamino mientras trataban de memorizar cada una de las teorías que habían visto en clase, los finales estaban cerca y debían de obtener buenas notas si no querían restarle días a sus vacaciones de verano.

Harry y Ron buscaban desesperadamente a Hermione esperando que ella se tentara el corazón y les prestara sus apuntes de pociones. Habían buscado en todos los lugares de Hogwarts y ni una pista de donde se encontraba, y ellos comenzaban a desesperarse.

-¡Demonios! – exclamó el pelirrojo - ¿Dónde se metió ahora?

-¡Si lo supiera no la estaría buscando Ron!

-¿Seguro que no estaba en la biblioteca?

-No, ya te lo dije, ni en la biblioteca, ni en los jardines, ni en la torre de astronomía

-Tampoco está en la sala común

-Solo queda el Gran comedor, aunque no creo que esté ahí

Para su gran sorpresa, Hermione si estaba ahí, pero no estaba sola, Harry y Ron observaron incrédulos como Terry Boot y Hermione hablaban muy animados y muy cerca uno del otro, ahora sabían la razón por la que no la habían encontrado, ambos se acercaron un tanto recelosos y tomaron asiento frente a ellos.

-Hola chicos – saludó la castaña en cuanto los vio

-Hola Hermione – contestaron al unísono en un tono cortante, Hermione los miró extrañada

-Yo… - dijo Terry al notar la tensión – me voy, muchas gracias por todo Hermione, nos vemos luego – se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y se fue a la mesa de su casa

-Adiós Terry – respondió viendo como el chico se alejaba de la mesa y se volteó para encarar a ambos - ¿Y bien?- les preguntó mirándolos seriamente

-¿Y bien qué? – preguntó Ron

-Su actitud, ¿Qué les pasa?

-Nada, solo que te estuvimos buscando durante horas, pero ahora sabemos por qué no te encontramos – le respondió Harry mirando con recelo a la mesa de Ravenclaw

-Solo estaba ayudando a Terry con… algo – dijo evitando la mirada del ojiverde -¿Y para que me buscaban? – les preguntó para cambiar el tema

-Pues – comenzó Ron con un tono de voz más suave, pues lo que diría seguramente no sería del agrado de Hermione y ella pareció notarlo, pues lo miró alzando una ceja – Harry y yo queríamos saber si podrías prestarnos tus apuntes de pociones – terminó y el y Harry la miraron con cara de niños buenos e inocentes

-Claro, si quieren estudiamos juntos – les respondió sonriendo.

Harry y Ron se miraron sorprendidos, no esperaban una respuesta como esa, pero no quisieron tentar a la suerte y no hicieron ningún comentario

-Gracias Hermione – dijeron ambos chicos

El resto de la tarde Hermione tuvo que aplicar toda la paciencia que tenía y un poco más, pues Harry y Ron parecían no entender lo que decía cuando intentaba explicar algo. Les tomó 4 horas enteras comprender la clase.

-Enserio chicos, es la última vez que les ayudo, ¿Cómo es posible que no se enteren de nada de lo que pasa en clase? ¡Su cuaderno está totalmente vacío!

-Bueno, no todos somos unos fanáticos del estudio, ahora si me disculpan – contestó Ron levantándose del sillón en donde estaba – iré a ver a mi novia. Nos vemos en la cena

- Adiós Ron – respondieron Harry y Hermione

-Saludos a Luna – dijo la castaña antes de que el pelirrojo desapareciera por el retrato de la Dama Gorda - ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo más? – le preguntó a Harry

-No, yo creo que es todo – le respondió al momento que guardaba sus cosas – gracias por todo, eres genial

-No hay de que – respondió sonrojándose

-Oye, emm… ¿quieres dar un paseo antes de cenar?

-Sí, me encantaría, ¿me esperas mientras me cambio de ropa?

- Claro, iré a dejar mis cosas al dormitorio y nos encontramos aquí

- De acuerdo.

Ambos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones y optaron por ponerse ropa más cómoda. Cuando bajaron, salieron de la sala común en dirección a los jardines del colegio, el sol ya se estaba ocultando y dejaba una vista bastante bella.

-¿Qué era lo que hacías con Terry? – le preguntó Harry sin poder esconder el tono ansioso en su voz, esa duda lo estaba matando

-Nada en especial, me estaba pidiendo ayuda sobre el trabajo de transformaciones y bueno…también está interesado en una chica y él le contó a Luna, pero ella no supo que decir exactamente, así que me pregunto mi opinión.

-¿Era eso lo que no podías decir en el Gran comedor?

-Si

-Vaya, es un alivio escucharlo – murmuro más para sí mismo que para Hermione, pero ella lo escuchó claramente

-¿Y por qué es un alivio escucharlo? – Harry sintió los nervios de punta

-Pues, pensé que él te gustaba, pero veo que no – dijo sonriendo nerviosamente, pero se quedó extrañado al ver que Hermione soltó una carcajada

-A mí, ¿gustarme Terry? Hay Harry que cosas dices – dijo divertida

-Bueno, por como los vi en la mañana no parecía otra cosa

-Bueno pues ya sabes que no me gusta, además como te dije, él está interesado en otra persona

-Lo cual sigue siendo un alivio – dijo sin pensar

-¿Por qué? – le preguntó deteniendo el paso para mirarlo atentamente

-¿Por qué, qué?

-volviste a decir que era un alivio, ¿me estas ocultando algo? – le preguntó mirándolo fijamente

- Emm, yo… -

-¡Hola chicos! – dijo Ron quien venía acompañado de Luna

"_¡GRACIAS RON!, recordatorio para mí, comprarle una buena porción de ranas de chocolate a Ron como recompensa! – pensó Harry_

- ¿Vamos a cenar? – preguntó el pelirrojo – muero de hambre

-Claro vamos – respondió rápidamente Harry ignorando la pregunta de Hermione, quien aún lo miraba fijamente

Ambos jóvenes se adelantaron dejando a las chicas atrás, Luna había notado lo rápido que Harry había accedido a ir al Gran Comedor, pues últimamente, prefería pasar más tiempo con Hermione, y eso lo notaba todo Hogwarts, claro menos Hermione

-¿Pasó algo antes de que Ron y yo llegáramos? – preguntó Luna en un tono bajo para que los chicos no la escucharan

- Pues, Harry me preguntó sobre Terry, él y Ron me vieron hablando con él en el gran comedor esta tarde, y cuando le explique todo, me dijo que era un alivio porque había pensado que a mí me gustaba, ¿puedes creerlo? – Luna rio

- Es una idea totalmente ridícula

-Exacto, entonces cuando le aclare que no estaba interesada en Terry, volvió a decir que era un alivio, eso me extraño y le pregunte por que lo había dicho y se puso completamente nervioso

-Vaya que interesante – dijo la rubia, aunque ella sabía perfectamente por qué Harry había dicho tal cosa, pero esperaría a que él mismo se lo dijera

-Y tú, ¿cómo vas con Ron?

-Excelente – respondió con una gran sonrisa – cada día que pasa, me convenzo más de que él es el chico con quien quiero pasar el resto de mis días

-No sabes cuánto me alegra escucharlo – _"Ojalá yo pueda decir lo mismo pronto, aunque lo dudo…Harry no muestra estar interesado en mí de otra forma a la de su mejor amiga"_

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, el trío se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor, mientras Luna se dirigió a la de Ravenclaw. La cena transcurría normal hasta que la profesora McGonagall pidió silencio.

-Buenas noches alumnos, - comenzó la profesora parándose de la mesa de los maestros – Espero estén disfrutando de este delicioso banquete, esta noche me complace anunciarles, que tanto sus profesores como yo, deseamos que este fin de año sea diferente a los anteriores. Todos sabemos que nos hemos librado de tiempos difíciles y como recompensa, hemos decidido hacer un baile – los murmullos no se hicieron esperar en las 4 casas, la profesora los hizo callar de nuevo y continuó – Dicho baile será dentro de 2 semanas, los prefectos y los premios anuales serán los encargados de ciertas cosas que se les anunciará después de la cena en mi oficina, durante la próxima salida a Hogsmeade, podrán comprar lo necesario para esa noche. Es todo por hoy, disfruten de su cena.

En cuando la profesora McGonagall tomó asiento, los murmullos volvieron intensificados, todas las chicas estaban emocionadas, mientras que los chicos, bueno, ellos no tanto.

-¿Otro baile? – exclamó el pelirrojo - ¿Es una broma o qué?

-Calma Ron, al menos tú tienes pareja.

-Seguro, pero aun así no pienso volver a vestirme como en 4to año, ¡me veía ridículo! – dijo espantado

-Ahora que lo mencionas…yo tampoco tengo un traje – de repente voltio a ver a Hermione quien hablaba con Ginny y una idea se le vino a la mente- quizá podríamos ir…

-No te atrevas a decir que iremos de compras – le respondió el pelirrojo completamente asustado

-Tú lo has dicho, no yo

-Demonios, Harry, ¿te das cuenta de lo que eso implica? – Harry negó con la cabeza, Ron volteó hacia donde están Ginny y Hermione, - ir de compras con Hermione, Ginny y Luna implicaría caminar como perchero por todo Hogsmeade, No pienso cargar todas las cosas que ellas compren – dijo resignado

-Entonces sugieres ir por nuestra cuenta – le dijo alzando una ceja, Ron pareció pensarlo mejor y dio un largo suspiro

-¿No hay otra mejor opción? – preguntó esperanzado, Harry negó con la cabeza – Demonios – Ron suspiró de nuevo – De acuerdo, iremos de compras con ellas.

El viernes había llegado y el día de mañana sería el baile. El fin de semana pasado había sido un verdadero martirio para Harry y Ron en Hogsmeade. Tal como el pelirrojo había predicho, terminaron siendo percheros de las chicas, pero algo había salido bien para Ron y Harry, ya que gracias a las chicas, ahora tenían un traje decente.

En la semana Ron había invitado a Luna al baile, y claro ella había respondido con un sí, mientras, Harry y Hermione no tenían pareja.

Harry hacía los mayores intentos para invitar a Hermione, pues él se había enamorado completamente de ella, todo había ocurrido tan rápido que llego un momento en el que se hizo incontrolable, solo recordaba que había empezado a verla diferente desde que se habían quedado solos en aquella tienda, cuando Ron decidió abandonarlos, también cuando ella lo acompañó al cementerio donde estaban enterrados sus padres. Y no decir de la batalla, donde se dio cuenta que sin ella nada tenía sentido para él, por eso había tratado de invitarla durante toda la semana invitarla, pero con los preparativos del baile no la veía casi nunca.

-¿Ya se lo dijiste? – le preguntó Ron al entrar a la sala común y verlo ahí sentado en el sillón sin hacer nada

-No, aun no – dijo con desgana

-¿Y que estas esperando? – le dijo al sentarse a su lado - ¿Qué alguien más se lo pregunte y te quedes sin pareja?

-Ni lo menciones Ron

-Entonces pregúntale por que acaba de entrar

Harry miró la puerta y si, Hermione iba entrando por el retrato, se veía bastante cansada, cuando los vio les sonrió y fue hasta ellos y se sentó al lado de Harry

-Hola chicos ¿cómo están? – dijo soltando un pesado suspiro

-Mejor que tú, si – dijo Harry - ¿Qué hicieron ahora?

-Decorar, decorar y decorar, aun que utilizamos la magia, hay cosas que debemos hacer sin ella y es demasiado agotador. – respondió mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Harry

-Pues yo creo que ya estas mejor – dijo el pelirrojo en un tono burlón al ver como ella se acomodaba en el hombro de Harry, el ojiverde lo miró con ganas de matarlo, y Hermione se sonrojo, mas no se movió de donde estaba. Ron se levantó con la excusa de ir a ver a Luna dejándolos solos.

Harry observo que Ron, antes de salir le echo una mirada indicándole que era ahora o nunca, suspiro y miro a Hermione quien descansaba plácidamente en su hombro, parecía un ángel a sus ojos, no sabía cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de la mujer que tenía a su lado, y ahora que se había dado cuenta que la amaba no sabía cómo decírselo, según Ron era fácil y le repetía constantemente "_Vamos es tu mejor amiga, que puede salir mal". _Pero ese era precisamente el problema, era su mejor amiga y no quería perderla, no ahora que sabía que no podía vivir sin ella.

"_Bien Harry, tu puedes, es ahora o nunca…espero que diga que si…"_

-¿Hermione? –

-¿Si? – respondió ella levantándose de su hombro para mirarlo de frente

-Bueno, yo quería saber si tu… - _"Controla tus nervios Potter" –_

_- _Yo… - dijo la castaña tratando de animarlo

- Bueno, el baile es mañana y me preguntaba si…

-¡Hola chicos! – dijo la alegre voz de Ginny al entrar a la sala común

"_Esto no puede ser posible, MERLIN! ¿es que todo me tiene que pasar a mí?" – _

-Hola Ginny – respondieron ambos

-¿Han visto a Ron?, llevo horas buscándolo

-Sí, se fue con Luna hace rato, tal vez fueron a dar un paseo o algo así – respondió Hermione

-¡Gracias Hermione! – dijo la pelirroja y salió como una bala por el cuadro de la Dama Gorda

-¿Qué me decías? – Preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa que fue devuelta de inmediato por Harry

-Este… ¿quisieras…quisieras ir al baile conmigo?

Listo lo había dicho al fin, ahora todo dependía de Hermione, quien para sorpresa del ojiverde tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, y sin darse cuenta en su rostro se formó una también.

-¡Claro me encantaría! – exclamo felizmente _"No puedo creerlo, iré al baile con Harry!_

-Excelente, ¿nos vemos aquí a las 8?

-Sí, claro- respondió sin borrar su sonrisa – Bueno, me voy a descansar es tarde y deberías hacer lo mismo – dijo levantándose del sofá – Hasta mañana, descansa – se despidió y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Igual tu – respondió el moreno viéndola ir escaleras arriba

Dio largo suspiro y sonrió, observo las llamas frente a él, no cabía en su felicidad, ahora ya no había vuelta atrás definitivamente por que en el momento en el que Hermione acepto se había prometido decirle la verdad en el baile.

Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Ron volvió y lo observaba como un objeto extraño

-¿Podrías explicarme porque tienes esa cara de bobo? – preguntó el pelirrojo viendo como su amigo se sobresaltaba

-¡Ron no vuelvas a hacer eso ¿quieres?

-De acuerdo no te sulfures hermano – dijo controlando la risa - ¿Le dijiste? – Harry asintió – Y supongo que por la cara de bobo que tenías te dijo que si

-Sí, no puedo creer que aceptara

-Pues yo no podría creerlo si te hubiera dicho que no, ¿se lo dirás?

-Mañana en el baile, buscare un momento especial y le diré toda la verdad

-Me alegra escuchar eso

Ambos chicos se quedaron unos momentos más conversando y cuando ya no pudieron más, subieron a dormir, pues les esperaba un largo día.

El día del baile había llegado por fin y las chicas iban y venían, subían y bajaban preparándose para la noche, por otro lado los chicos disfrutaban del día tranquilamente sin entender por qué las todas las mujeres del castillo duraban tanto tiempo en arreglarse.

Llegó la hora de comer y Harry y Ron esperaban que Hermione –a la que no habían visto desde la mañana- apareciera, pero ni rastro de ella, tampoco había rastro de Luna, ni de Ginny.

Terminaron de comer y regresaron a la sala común, la hora de encontrarse con Hermione se acercaba y Harry comenzaba a sentir sus nervios de punta, ¿Qué pasaría si Hermione no le correspondía?, ¿Perdería su amistad?, ¿Ella no querría saber nada de él nunca más?. Miles y miles de posibilidades azotaban su cabeza y ninguna de ella tenía un final feliz, estuvo tentado a no ir al baile, pero entonces pensó que si no lo intentaba, nunca lo sabría.

El reloj marcó las 8 y Harry y Ron bajaban las escaleras, Ron estaba contento pues no podía esperar al ver a Luna mientras que Harry era un manojo de nervios y jugaba con las mangas de su túnica.

-Ya deja eso que me pones de nervios – le dijo el pelirrojo – Todo saldrá bien ya lo veras, es Hermione

-Precisamente porque es Hermione, Ron, ¿Qué pasará si nada sale bien?

- Todo saldrá bien, enserio – le aseguró

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

- Bueno Luna y yo ya pasamos por eso - le dijo mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la sala común

-Sí, pero si mal no recuerdo, fue Luna la que te pidió que salieran

Ron al escucharlo se sonrojó tanto que si cara se mezclaba con el color de su cabello, todos recordaban ese día a la perfección

-Si bueno pero yo también pensaba hacerlo, solo que ella… ella se me adelantó – dijo haciendo un intento de quedar bien parado, pero solo hizo que Harry se riera de él

-Admítelo Ron – le dijo el moreno tratando de controlar su risa – Si no hubiera sido por Luna, ella y tu aun no serían pareja y tu aun estarías babeando por todo el castillo

Ron estaba a punto de replicar cuando su vista se posó en las escaleras de las habitaciones de las chicas, su rostro dejaba ver su impresión ante algo que Harry no entendía hasta que volteó, observó de nuevo a su amigo y no pudo evitar volver a reír.

Luna bajaba las escaleras vestida con un lindo vestido color rosa que enmarcaba perfectamente tu figura, detrás de ella salía Ginny con un vestido morado con toques en plateado, ella al ver a su hermano camino hasta ponerse a su lado

-Cierra la boca hermanito – dijo cerrándosela, Ron volteó a verla de mala gana mientras ella salía de la sala común para encontrarse con cierto rubio Slytherin. Ron la ignoró y volvió a ponerle atención a su novia

-Te ves hermosa Luna – le dijo para después darle un tierno beso

-Tú también te ves muy bien Ronnie –

-¿Y Hermione? – preguntó Harry con algo de impaciencia

-Estaba terminando con su peinado dijo que bajaba en unos minutos – explicó la rubia – Se ve realmente hermosa

- Bueno, Luna y yo los esperamos en el Gran Comedor, ¿te parece?

- Claro nos vemos ahí

Habían pasado menos de 5 minutos cuando Hermione bajaba las escaleras, estaba completamente nerviosa, se había alistado mejor que nunca y deseaba poder impresionar a Harry como aquella ves en 4to año, solo que ahora era todo muy diferente, ahora no quería probar que podía conseguir una pareja, ahora quería impresionar al hombre que amaba.

Pisaba el último escalón cuando Harry posó su mirada sobre ella, Hermione vestía un precioso vestido color verde esmeralda que hacía un juego perfecto con el color de sus ojos. La mujer que se encontraba ante él, a su modo de ver, era la mismísima reencarnación de Afrodita, se veía completamente hermosa, su cabello perfectamente recogido en un elegante moño dejando algunos mechones sueltos, un ligero maquillaje que la hacía lucir más hermosa de lo que ya era y ese vestido…¡ese maldito vestido! Que Merlín, había sido hecho solamente para ella.

Cuando estuvieron de frente no pudieron evitar sonreírse y Harry aclaro su garganta pues su voz parecía haber preferido irse.

-Te… te ves hermosa Hermione – dijo Harry aun sin dejar de admirarla

-Gracias – contestó sonrojándose un poco al sentir la fuerte mirada de su acompañante – Tu también te ves muy bien

-Eso te lo debo a ti, si no hubieras elegido este traje, no me vería tan bien

-Bueno, no podía permitir que mi mejor amigo hiciera el ridículo

-Seguro que no, aunque seguramente seré la envidia de ésta noche, de verdad te ves hermosa – Hermione le sonrió como respuesta y salieron de la sala común rumbo al Gran Comedor.

El gran comedor estaba repleto de gente como esperaban, la decoración del lugar estaba espectacular, ni parecía el lugar donde comían a diario. Hermione y el resto de los que se habían encargado de la decoración habían hecho un excelente trabajo, las mesas de las casas no se encontraban en el lugar dejando un amplio espacio para bailar y otras mesas más pequeñas.

La música que sonaba daba un gran ambiente y Hermione no lo pensó ni dos veces y llevo a Harry al centro de la pista, obviamente bajo las réplicas del moreno, ya que pues no era desconocido para nadie que el baile no se le daba a Harry Potter. Ron y Luna parecía estar en la misma situación, pues digamos que Ron tenía la misma habilidad en el baile que su mejor amigo.

De repente Harry se alejó un poco dejando a Hermione con Ron y con Luna quienes estaban sentados en una de las mesas y se dirigió al grupo musical. Ya era momento de hablar con Hermione.

La música cambio su ritmo a uno más lento, varias de las parejas se juntaron un poco más, Harry observó cómo Ron y Luna caminaban hacia la pista y comenzaban a bailar. Harry observó a Hermione y se paró frente a ella y extendió su mano hacia ella y cuando Hermione levantó la mirada le dedico una sonrisa que ella devolvió al instante.

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo? – preguntó, como respuesta Hermione tomó su mano fuertemente y lo guió hasta la pista.

El nerviosismo comenzó a correrle por el cuerpo, se sentía torpe en ese momento, y Hermione pareció notarlo pues tomó sus manos y las puso en su cintura, lo miró fijamente y rodeo su cuello con sus brazos.

-Escucha la letra con atención – le susurro Harry al oído

-¿Por qué? – preguntó igual que él, en susurro

-Solo escucha

_Si tú me amaras volvería, de nuevo a nacer,_

_Descubriría mi alma, un nuevo amanecer,_

_Mi corazón cansado, por fin tendría un hogar,_

_Habría mil motivos para despertar, para continuar._

El corazón le latía con fuerza, Harry había pasado toda la velada ideando cómo decirle a Hermione que la amaba, y al mirar al grupo se le había ocurrido decírselo con una canción.

Hermione escuchaba la letra atentamente como Harry le había dicho, y solo al escuchar la primera frase su corazón le había comenzado a latir como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

_Si tú me amaras mi pasado, estaría de más,_

_Mi vida empezaría, al verte llegar,_

_Renunciaría a todo, sin culpabilidad,_

_Por ti yo mataría, por ti me moriría._

Harry comenzaba a pensar en que pasaría cuando la canción termina, solo esperaba que Hermione comprendiera su mensaje. Y es que por ella estaba dispuesto a todo, por ella todo lo que habían pasado valía la pena. La guerra, las peleas, todo…

La mente de Hermione en estos momento ya había viajaba muy lejos, ¿Harry estaría diciendo lo que ella se imaginaba lo que estaba diciendo?

_Si __tú me amaras te haría sentir, que yo soy digno de ti_

_Q__ue eres lo único, que importa para mí._

_Si tú me amaras detendría el tiempo, _

_Para darte amor eterno con afán, si tú me amaras._

Si Hermione había estado confundida antes, ahora más.

Mientras Harry pensaba, si Hermione decía lo que esperaba que le dijera, haría todo por hacerla feliz, la haría la mujer más dichosa.

_Si tú me amaras no me haría falta, nada más,_

_Reflejarías en tus ojos, mi seguridad,_

_Contigo lo imposible, sería realidad,_

_Por ti yo mataría, por ti me moriría._

Ambos continuaban bailando, Harry le dio una vuelta y al verle los ojos todas las dudas se fueron, Harry pudo notar un brillo especial en sus ojos , sintió que podría hacer y dar lo que fuera solo por ver su mirada al final del día. Hermione se acercó a él y lo abrazó con más fuerza.

_Si tú me amaras __ te haría sentir, que yo soy digno de ti_

_Que eres lo único, que importa para mí._

_Si tú me amaras detendría el tiempo, _

_Para darte amor eterno con afán, si tú me amaras._

Y ahora, Hermione lo sabía, Harry la amaba tanto como ella a él. Y sintió sus ojos humedecerse, por fin pasaba, lo que pensaba que era imposible, estaba sucediendo.

_Si tú me amaras detendría el tiempo_

_Para__ darte amor eterno con afán, con toda el alma_

_Revelarías__ mis anhelos, mis manos tocarían el cielo_

_Cómplices__ serían tus brazos, de mis logros y fracasos_

_Toda__ mi vida, te adoraría, si tu...me amaras..._

La canción había llegado a su fin y Harry bajó su mirada para posar su vista en los ojos vidriosos de ella y se sonrieron, Harry quitó una de sus manos de la cintura de la castaña y acarició su rostro. La música había cambiado de nuevo.

-Hermione… espero que con lo que voy a decirte nada cambie entre nosotros, - tomó un largo suspiro y se decidió a hablar - Desde hace tiempo que ya no te veo solo como mi mejor amiga, te has convertido en algo más, tú has hecho que todo lo que he vivido quede atrás, por ti renunciaría a todo, haría hasta lo imposible por hacerte la mujer más feliz – Harry tomó la cara de Hermione entre sus manos y juntó su frente con la suya - Si… si tú me amaras nada más en este mundo me haría falta, porque tú y solo tú llenas mi vida como nadie en el mundo puede hacerlo, la pregunta es…¿me amas?

Al escuchar su pregunta la sonrisa de Hermione se hizo más grande si eso se podía, y es que lo que estaba viviendo le parecía un sueño, ¿Qué si lo amaba?, ¡Claro que lo amaba!. Y como respuesta acortó la distancia que los separaba y lo besó.

Un beso tierno, romántico, ansiado y muy esperado por ambos, pero sobre todo ambos podían sentir el amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Harry soltó su rostro y posó sus manos de nuevo en su cintura acercándola más a él mientras la castaña rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos para después revolver su cabello con sus manos.

Cuando el aire fue necesario se separaron con la sonrisa más grande que se había formado en sus rostros, mas no separaron su abrazo. Hermione lo miró con ternura y acarició su rostro con una mano.

-¿Qué si te amo? – dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos – Te amo más de lo que puedo expresar, eres la persona más importante en mi vida, y hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos, me has apoyado en todo lo que he hecho aun cuando no te parecía, ¿Cómo podría no amarte?

-¿Eso quiere decir que aceptarías la invitación de salir conmigo?, ¿me darías la oportunidad de hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo? Porque si tu aceptas, yo sería el hombre más feliz del universo.

Hermione rio y asintió varias veces. Harry se acercó más a ella y la besó de nuevo, un beso más corto que el anterior pero no por eso menos lleno de todo el amor que sentían.

-Te daría ésta y mil oportunidades más, porque si tú estás conmigo, no hay nada que me falte para ser feliz, te amo Harry

-Yo también te amo Hermione

Ambos siguieron bailando hasta muy entrada la noche, cuando volvieron a la sala común se despidieron con un tierno beso y fueron hasta sus respectivas habitaciones.

A partir de ese momento ambos tenían la certeza de que el resto de sus días serían los mejores de sus vidas, ambos se tenían el uno al otro y eso era más que suficiente para ellos, porque mientras estuvieran juntos ambos se sentirían completos, porque su felicidad estaba junto al otro, siempre había sido así y siempre lo sería.

**FIN!**

**Hola de nuevo! Espero que hayan llegado hasta acá! :D y que les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo!**

**Jitomatazos? Felicitaciones?, ya saben pueden dar su opinión en un Review! :D**

**De antemano, Gracias por leer!**

**Atte: Caro :)**


End file.
